07 kwietnia 1972
thumb|left|80px 8.00 TV kurs rolniczy - Intensyfikacja uprawy ziemniaków (Łódź) 9.00 Dla szkół: Zajęcia techniczne dla klas VII - Nowoczesny zakład produkcyjny (z Katowic) 10.00 „W pułapce" - film ang. z serii: „Nicholas Nickleby" odc. VIII (W) 10.30 „Tajemniczy klucz" - film prod. ang. 11.55 Dla szkół: Wychowanie plastyczne dla klas VII-VIlI - Scenografia (W) 15.20 Politechnika TV: Matematyka I roku. Całka oznaczona i nieoznaczona (z Wroclawia) 15.55 Politechnika TV: Matematyka I rku. - Przekształcenie całek oznaczonych (z Wrocławia) 16.30 Dziennik (W) 16.40 Dla szkół: ,,Pora na Telesfora" - Rozmowy ze smokiem - „O chłopcu., który chciał mleć psa" - fllm. - "Ucieczka misia" - film z serii: „Przygody misia Coralgola" (W) 17.35 „Nie tylko dla pań" (W) 17.55 Za kierownicą (W) 18.20 Wiadomości dnia (Ł) 18.40 Gramy o telewizor - teleturniej (W) 19.05 Sport, turystyka, wypoczynek (W) 19.20 Dobranoc (W) 19.30 Dziennik (W) 20.00 „W pułapce" - film ang. z serii: „Nicholas Nickleby" odc. VIII (W) 20.30 Kraj (W) 21.10 „Pechowiec" - film fab. produkcji węg. (W) 21.50 Dziennik (W) 22.05 Sprawozdanie z meczu hokejowego o mistrzostwo świata (grupa A) Czechosłowacja - Szwajcaria (III tercja) (z Pragi - kolor.) 22.55 Politechnika TV: Matematyka I roku (powt. z Wrocławia) 23.30 Politechnika TV: Matematyka I roku (powt. z Wrocławia) thumb|left|80px 17.35 Z prasy naukowo-technicznej (W) 17.45 Słuchać czy patrzeć - z cyklu Postęp czy dydaktyka 18.15 Na szlaku - OTV Poznań na ekranie 18.45 Russkij jazyk po TV - telewizyjny kurs języka rosyjskiego (W) 19.20 Dobranoc 19.30 Dziennik (W) 20.05 „Najdawniejsze damy" - z cyklu: Zapisane w ziemi (W) 20.35 Jazz a muzyka rozrywkowa - z cyklu: „Spotkanie z jazzem" (W) 21.05 24 godziny (W) 21.15 Początki polskiego kina: Dzieje kinematografii pol. (W) 22.00 Walter and Connie (25) - język ang. (W) thumb|left|80px 9.45 Andy Pandy: Hobby Horses 10.00 The White Horses 10.25 Deputy Dawg 10.30 The Flying Falcons 10.55 Magic Roundabout 11.00 Closedown 12.55 Canu'r Bobol 13.25 Interval 13.30 Mary, Mungo and Midge: The Crane 13.45 News; Weatherman 13.53 Tom and Jerry 14.00 Harlem Globetrotters: Shook-up Sheriff 14.25 Racing at Aintree 16.20 Play School 16.45 Clangers: 4: Music 16.55 Screen Test 17.20 Hope and Keen's Crazy Bus 17.44 Hector's House 17.50 National News and Weather 18.00 Scene Around Six 18.20 George Best 18.30 The Virginian 19.40 The Liver Birds 20.10 The Brothers 21.00 Nine O'Clock News; Weather 21.20 Girls Galore 22.10 24 Hours 22.40 The Marx Brothers 0.10 Weatherman; National and Regional News; Weather (all except London and Wales), Close thumb|left|80px 11.00 Play School 11.25 Closedown 17.35 Open University 18.30 Closedown 19.30 Newsroom; Weather 20.00 Money Programme 21.00 Gardeners' World 21.20 Review 22.10 Clochemerle 22.40 News on 2 and Weather 22.45 Late Night Line-Up thumb|left|80px 16.30 Romper Room 16.50 Ulster News Headlines 16.55 Thunderbirds 17.50 News 18.00 UTV Reports 18.35 Crossroads 19.00 The Sky's the Limit 19.30 Jason King 20.30 His and Hers 21.00 Spyder's Web 22.00 News at Ten 22.30 Documentary 23.00 Movie of the Week: "The Spy Killer" 0.15 Close Kategoria:Ramówki Program 1 (TVP 1) z 1972 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Program 2 (TVP 2) z 1972 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC1 Northern Ireland z 1972 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC2 z 1972 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ulster Television z 1972 roku